shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Akula Taizan
Introduction Introduce your character! Akula Taizan is a man who accidentally wound up being a pirate while travelling the sea looking for new and interesting thing's for him to write about in his Books of findings. These books are numbered 1 to how many other he needs. He will always have his book with him in order to record down things he see's and finds interesting. He wound up becoming a pirate through a accident that led all the blame from a crime commited placed upon him. A pirate, marine, revolutionary, bounty hunter? Or just a bum? Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Taizan is a well built, dark skinned man with white dreadlocks. He is a tall man with an imposing nature and what children would describe as a scary looking face and also has very defined features with large muscles. He has multiple scars down his body that look like dagger marking's accompanied by tribal tattoos that run down his left arm and left leg with his right leg and arm with out tattoos. He a black sleeveless hoodie, baggy trousers stuffed into boots, multiple straps with weapons attached to them and a massive hammer he always carries around with him being his weapon of choice. Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals He is at heart a gentle and kind person opting to rather talk himself out of a fight rather than start one, he is very protective and will cherish all life but will easily beat up a person if he feels he doesn't like what their doing and feels like they should stop. He has no sense of command or a social hierarchy which is why he gets in so much trouble as he doesn't care what title people have or how high their bounty is as he only cares about the nature of the person's soul rather than who they are to society. He sometimes doesn't know his own strength often breaking glasses and pencils while he is writing. He is a very logic based person but will tend to disregard logic when it comes to what he personally wants to do. Abilities and Powers Weapons Taizan uses a hammer as his main weapon opting to use his strength to blow people away rather than cutting them down with a sword. He uses his hammer to beat down his opponents but would often try and settle things with his fists before Attacking with his hammer as he see's it as a waste of effort to bring out as it takes up his stamina more than usual. He keeps guns on him just in case he should need to use them as tools for shooting a warning shot of or shooting a rope in order for it to snap. He doesn't use them to harm any person as he sees it being a less personal weapon for beating up an enemy. Devil Fruit ''For further information:'' Yeti Yeti No Mi (please link to your devil fruit page) Taizan ate the Yeti Yeti No Mi which allows him to transform into a full beast transformation turning him into a Yeti or a half beast transformation of part human, part yeti which he can sitch between giving him increased speed and strength. '''Type: Zoan- Mythical Zoan''' Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design I drew from the BFG (big friendly giant) when coming up with the personality for the character as i wanted him to resemble a friendly misunderstood big guy who just wants friend's but will also do what he can to protect the one's he holds dear like his brothers on his crew. Major Battles Soon to be added Quotes "I will never betray a friend or the enemy as my word is my oath and i will never go against it" "Men who look down on the weak will be easily surprised when the weak gather together forming an unstoppable force" "I like women who don't have two face's" Trivia He's ambidextrous Like's sleeping in a hammock due to the way it curls around his body Related Articles External Links